


It's a date

by Yesdestiel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesdestiel/pseuds/Yesdestiel
Summary: But before he could say anything else, John had leaned in and kissed him. It was only for a second but to Gary it felt like forever. Though now he had even more questions, did John feel the same way?





	It's a date

Two knocks and he woke up. Gary was taking a nap on the couch when John knocked on the door. He quickly got up on his feet, “I’m coming!” Once he got to the door Gary realized he was in his boxers. “One sec um, who is it?” 

“It’s John, love.” 

It's just John, it didn’t matter if he was in his boxers John had seen worse. Opening the door he started, “Hey John, sorry about this I was taking a nap.”

John smirked, “No worries, sounds nice.” But he couldn’t help but look him over, though it was definitely noticeable. “I was just going to see if you wanted to grab lunch.” 

He raised his eyebrows, “Uh yeah, sure. Let me just change, come in and sit for a minute.” He stepped aside to let John through and went to change. 

While he was changing his mind wandered. Did John know he had a crush on him? Was this a friend lunch, or was it more? Yes they have had sex but that was a one time thing more than a month ago. Gary was pretty sure John did not like him back, the sex was just celebratory. He didn’t like Gary, or did he? Ugh, this was going to drive him crazy. 

He finished changing and had walked out, “You ready?” He gave John a friendly smile.

“Ready as I'll ever be love.”

By the time they were out of his apartment building they were deciding a place to go. Once they were done and decided they were just starting to walk there. 

An hour passed, lunch was over and they were back at the apartment building. Gary hated that Constantine was so charming and so so cute. He really wanted to kiss him, his lips looked so soft and from experience he knew they were. The only problem was that he didn’t think John felt the same. So he admitted defeat and was ready to say his goodbyes. But Gary could swear John was looking at his lips with the same lust he felt. “John?” 

But before he could say anything else, John had leaned in and kissed him. It was only for a second but to Gary it felt like forever. Though now he had even more questions, did John feel the same way? 

“I don’t know if you thought this was a date but I hope it was.” 

“I was hoping it was, i’m glad you confirmed it for me.” Gary was trying to hide his excitement but he was pretty sure it didn’t work. “Can we do this again sometime?” 

“What about tomorrow, dinner? I can meet you here at 6?”

“Yes definitely, I would like that.” Then almost to make Gary even happier, Constantine kissed him again. This time it was a bit longer and it definitely had more feeling.


End file.
